Our Song!
by Hime Uguisu
Summary: Kompetisi band itu tak akan terlupakan. Kita menciptakan berbagai kenangan. Membuat lagu dan membawakannya dengan perasaan bersinar. Oneshoot, RnR.


Huft padahal saya lagi sibuk ngerjain sesuatu tapi ide buat fic ini malah datang terus dan menghantui, minta diketik dan dipublish rupanya #dor. Yup, mungkin kali ini emang saya lagi pengen menonjolkan sisi friendship-nya daripada romance-nya (kalau bisa begitu itu juga). Selamat menikmati~

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Song! **© **Hime Uguisu**

**Pairing:**

Sasuke. U – Ino. Y

**Slight:**

Kiba. I – Ino. Y, Gaara – Ino .Y

*iseng*

**Summary:**

Kompetisi band itu tak akan terlupakan. Kita menciptakan berbagai kenangan. Membuat lagu dan membawakannya dengan perasaan bersinar. Oneshot, RnR.

**Author's Note!:**

Di FFn kan gak boleh masukin lirik lagu, tapi kalau lirik lagunya saya sendiri yang buat.. boleh kan? Gak melanggar hak cipta jadinya ._.v

Long Oneshot maybe

* * *

><p><strong>Our Song!<strong>

By

**Hime Uguisu**

A

**Naruto Fanfiction**

* * *

><p>"Jadi kita akan ikut lombanya, kan?" tanya Ino dengan senyuman lebar berkembang di wajahnya. Tangannya menggebrak meja, menunjukkan sebuah brosur dengan sangat antusias pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Dan tanggapan dari orang yang diajak bicara hanyalah menguap, pura-pura tidak dengar, dan ada yang malah asik dengan ponselnya sendiri. Itu membuat Ino sangat kesal. Ia pun menggebrak meja sekali lagi, kali ini lebih keras.<p>

"Woy! Kita jadi ikut, kan? Dengar gak sih?" Ino membentak ketiga pemuda di hadapannya. Berhasil, ketiga pemuda itupun menoleh padanya.

"Lomba apa sih? Kenapa kau semangat sekali?" tanya Kiba dengan tatapan bosan. Ino pun memberikan brosur itu pada Kiba. Menempelkannya dengan kasar di wajah pemuda itu.

"Makanya kalau ada orang yang bicara itu dengarkan baik-baik. Lomba band dong, untuk band kita nih!" meski masih kesal, toh Ino menjawab juga pertanyaan pemuda bersurai cokelat itu. Kiba pun mengambil brosur yang menghalangi pandangannya tadi. Membacanya dengan baik-baik. Beberapa detik kemudian, wajah bosannya berubah sumringah.

"Waa di daerah gunung salju, kita bisa sekalian main ski dan bersenang-senang nih! Ikut!" seru Kiba sambil mengacungkan brosurnya. Ino tersenyum lebar kembali. Ia menepuk bahu Kiba.

"Iya, kita harus ikut. Pasti seru deh!" Ino berujar seperti sudah melupakan kekesalannya tadi. Melihat dua orang sahabatnya tersenyum semangat seperti itu, mau tak mau Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari _handphone_ kesayangannya demi bergabung dengan pembicaraan dua orang itu.

"Ada apa sih? Soal lomba band?" tanya Sasuke. Ino dan Kiba mengangguk bersamaan. Tatapan mereka memelas sekali, memohon Sasuke sebagai sang _leader_ untuk menyetujui rencana mereka berdua. Sasuke pun menghela napas. "Masa kalian tidak tahu sih? Kalau soal itu kan aku sudah mendaftarkan band kita dari kemarin-kemarin bersama Gaara. Besok kita akan berangkat ke villa-ku yang ada di dekat sana," lanjut Sasuke lagi.

Membuat Ino dan Kiba terdiam seketika. Berusaha mencerna kalimat Sasuke tadi. Tak lama kemudian suasana hening tadi pecah dengan suara kaget dari Ino dan Kiba yang agak berlebihan.

"APAAA?" tanya mereka tak percaya. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu kembali asik dengan ponselnya. Sementara Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi kedua sahabatnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esok hari yang telah dinanti oleh seorang gadis dari kemarin malam pun akhirnya datang. Ia segera membuka matanya begitu merasa terangnya sinar mentari mulai menembus jendela kamarnya. Begitu _aquamarine_-nya melihat ke arah jam dinding, ia segera berlari menuju kamar mandinya. Bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke Sapporo bersama sahabat-sahabatnya.

Mereka berangkat dengan menggunakan kereta. Butuh waktu sekitar 1 jam dari rumahnya untuk sampai ke villa Sasuke. Ia duduk di samping Sasuke. Memperhatikan pemuda _stoic_ itu yang tetap tak menunjukkan ekspresi senang ataupun antusias. Yah, namanya juga Sasuke.

"Villa keluarga Uchiha memang besar, ya!" kalimat itulah yang pertama kali terlontar dari mulut Kiba demi melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Sebuah villa yang luas berada di depannya kini. Memang tidak bertingkat, namun luasnya bangunan itu cukup untuk menandingi villa bertingkat lainnya. Sasuke berjalan untuk membuka pintu villa itu. Rupanya sudah dibereskan terlebih dahulu oleh penjaga villanya.

Lantai bersih. Penghangat ruangan sudah dinyalakan. Begitu juga dengan beberapa lampu utama yang sudah dinyalakan. Kulkas pun sudah terisi dengan bahan makanan. Benar-benar siap untuk ditempati. Kiba berlari memasuki villa itu. Mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk, lalu melempar tasnya dengan asal ke lantai.

"Nyaman sekali, sepertinya akan menyenangkan," ucap Kiba. Sementara itu Ino dan Gaara pun mulai berjalan memasuki villa itu juga. Membawa tas mereka.

"Sasuke, kamarnya di mana?" tanya Ino.

"Terserah, pilihlah kamar mana yang kau suka," jawab Sasuke yang berjalan meninggalkan mereka menuju kamarnya untuk meletakan barang bawaannya. Disusul Ino dan Gaara yang juga berjalan mengikutinya. Sepertinya mereka ingin memilih kamar. Merasa ditinggalkan, Kiba pun mengambil tasnya dan berlari menyusul teman-temannya.

"Hei tunggu, jangan tinggalkan aku begitu dong!"

Setelah meletakan barang bawaan mereka di kamar masing-masing, mereka semua pun kembali berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Peralatan band-nya ada di sini juga, kan?" Gaara bertanya sambil menatap tiap sudut villa yang masuk ke dalam jangkauan pandangannya. Sasuke mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kita langsung coba latihan saja," lanjutnya lagi. Tepat saat Gaara mencoba melangkahkan kakinya, Ino menahan bahunya.

"Kita kan baru sampai, jadi ayo santai dulu, Gaara.." Ino memelas. Diikuti anggukan dari Kiba. Gaara menatap Sasuke, menanyakan pendapat pemuda _onyx _itu. Sasuke hanya angkat bahu sambil tersenyum.

"Siapkan peralatan ski kalian, ayo kita main," ujar Sasuke yang kemudian berjalan lagi menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil peralatan ski-nya. Gaara pun menyerah, sejujurnya ia juga ingin sedikit santai dulu.

"Yare, yare, nanti malam kita mulai membuat lagunya ya," kata Gaara. Ino mengangguk senang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kiba berlari sambil membawa papan ski miliknya. Ia menatap salju yang terhampar di sana. Menuruni gunung salju itu adalah hal yang ingin dilakukannya. Ino kelihatan kesulitan saat mencoba menuruninya. Ia mengaku, ia tak terlalu baik dalam hal ski ini.

"Kenapa Ino?" tanya Gaara yang melihat gelagat Ino. Terlihat sekali gadis itu bingung. Ino menoleh pada pemuda berambut merah itu. Memberikan cengiran salah tingkah. Masih agak malu untuk mengakui kenyataan bahwa ia tak bisa bermain ski. Padahal ia sendiri yang meminta untuk bermain. Gaara mengerti dengan cengiran itu. Ia pun mendekati Ino. Memegang bahu gadis itu.

"Begini lho, coba kau jaga keseimbanganmu. Hei, tak perlu gugup begitu. Sekalipun jatuh juga di atas salju kok," jelas Gaara. Ia menggerakan lengan Ino. Membuat tubuhnya sangat dekat di belakang Ino. Kini hal yang membuat Ino salah tingkah adalah Gaara sendiri. Ino mengangguk-angguk mengerti saat mendengar Gaara menjelaskan cara-caranya. Di sisi lain, sepasang bola mata kelam menatap kedua orang itu.

"Sudah kelamaan penjelasannya, langsung praktek sana!" perintah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang. Ia dengan mudahnya mendorong tubuh Ino ke depan. Membuat gadis _blonde_ itu kaget dan akhirnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Terjatuh di atas tumpukan benda lembut berwarna putih itu. Ino perlahan mencoba menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Itai.. Oi Sasuke, kau kenapa sih? Tadi itu berbahaya!" bentak Ino. Sasuke hanya angkat bahu sambil bersiul pura-pura tidak perduli. Gaara berlari untuk membantu Ino berdiri. "Terima kasih, Gaara," ucap Ino saat dirinya sudah berhasil berdiri tegak kembali.

"Hey kalian semua! Ayo kita coba meluncur dari sana yuk!" ajak Kiba sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tempat yang lumayan tinggi. Karena kesal, Sasuke pun memilih untuk mengikuti Kiba dan meninggalkan Ino dan Gaara yang masih berdiri mematung. Tak mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke barusan. Siapa yang tidak kaget jika didorong dengan begitu kuat secara tiba-tiba?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam hari pun tiba. Udara dingin yang berhembus di siang hari tadi bertambah dingin berkali-kali lipat. Namun karena penghangat ruangan yang dipasang di ruangan itu, para penghuni ruangan itupun tak merasakan angin yang terlalu dingin. Mereka kini sedang berkumpul di dalam kamar Sasuke yang luas. Walau mereka masih terjaga, futon sudah disiapkan. Mengapa memakai futon dan bukannya tidur di atas kasur?

Alasannya adalah karena Kiba tiba-tiba memaksanya untuk tidur bersama. Dan yang membuat Sasuke bingung adalah Gaara menyetujui ajakan Kiba. Jadilah mereka berkumpul di satu kamar. Sasuke malas sekali jika disuruh tidur di atas kasur bersama-sama seperti itu. Jadilah futon menjadi pilihannya. Mereka sedang bermain kartu. Ino pun ada di sana.

"Dengan begini aku menang," ujar Sasuke serius sambil menunjukkan keempat kartu As yang dimilikinya. _Heart_, _spade_, _diamond_, dan _clover_. Kiba mengerang sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menang jika kita main kartu seperti ini sih?" protesnya. Ino hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Kiba itu. Sasuke menatap Kiba dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Karena itu, pintarlah sedikit untuk mengalahkanku," Sasuke mulai berkata yang membuat Kiba semakin panas. Kiba mengerang lagi dan membuat semuanya tertawa. "Oh ya, sekarang sudah jam 1 pagi lho," Sasuke mengubah topik pembicaraan. Yang lain pun ikut menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan angka 1. Sementara jam detik itu tetap tak berhenti berlari, bagaikan mengejar sesuatu yang tak ada.

"Huaa sudah jam segini? Pantas saja aku mulai mengantuk," Ino menguap lebar, tak lupa menutup mulut dengan tangannya. Sementara Gaara melakukan sedikit perenggangan otot tangannya. "Kalian akan tidur di sini? Masa hanya aku yang tidur sendiri sih?" Ino terlihat sedih. Jujur, ia takut jika harus tidur sendiri di villa sebesar ini. Ditambah lagi suasananya terasa mengerikan mengingat ini kali pertamanya ia ke sini.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu tidur. Bagaimana?" Kiba menawarkan diri dengan wajah tanpa rasa bersalahnya. Beberapa detik kemudian sebuah tinju mendarat di atas kepalanya. Membuatnya kesakitan. "I..itte!"

"Dasar kakek-kakek mesum!" bukannya Ino yang membentak, melainkan Gaara yang membentak Kiba.

"Aku bukan kakek-kakek dan terlebih lagi aku tidak mesum! Niatku kan baik, aku hanya ingin membantunya!" tak terima, Kiba pun membela dirinya. Gaara menatap ilfil pemuda bersurai cokelat itu.

"Kau pasti punya maksud terselubung, kan? Menjijikan," Gaara malah semakin menghinanya. Membuat Kiba merasa tersudutkan.

"Aku bisa tidur sendiri kalau begitu!" kini Ino yang menyela adu mulut antara kedua sahabatnya itu. Sasuke? Hanya diam merapikan kartu tanpa ada niatan untuk ikut campur. Mencoba memberanikan diri, Ino pun berjalan keluar kamar Sasuke. Niatnya sih ingin menuju kamarnya. Namun ia menghentikan langkah kakinya begitu mendengar ada ribut-ribut lagi di kamar itu.

"Omae.. hentai ojii-san mitai da!" setelah berkata begitu, Gaara melemparkan sebuah bantal ke arah kepala Kiba. Dan bantal itu pun mengenai si empunya kepala. Kiba tertawa dan mengambil bantal yang terjatuh ke lantai berkarpet tebal itu. Melemparkannya kembali ke arah Gaara. Namun bukannya mengenai Gaara, bantal tersebut malah mengenai kepala Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja. Sasuke terdiam menunggu bantal tersebut jatuh kembali ke lantai. Kiba mulai terlihat takut-takut saat mendapati warna muka Sasuke yang menunjukkan gelagat akan marah.

"Omaetachi!" bentak Sasuke yang kemudian balas melempar bantal ke arah Kiba. Kiba pun tertawa lagi dan melempar bantal lain ke arah Gaara. Hingga jadilah kini mereka sedang perang bantal. Walau tadi kesal, perlahan-lahan Sasuke pun mulai menikmatinya. Mulai tertawa bersama sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Merasa tak tahan lagi, Ino pun kembali membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Mou! Aku juga mau ikut bersenang-senang!" rengek Ino. Gaara pun melemparkan satu bantal yang terjatuh tepat di depan kaki Ino. Seulas senyuman menghiasi wajah putihnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo ke sini. Kita tak akan mengalah hanya karena kau perempuan lho!" ajak Gaara. Ino segera berlari menghampiri ketiga pemuda itu. Mulai melempari mereka dengan bantal. Begitu juga yang lainnya, mereka melempari Ino. Gadis itu pun kini ikut tertawa. "Malam ini tidak jadi latihan deh, dasar."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karena semalam mereka baru terlelap pukul 4 pagi, jam 9 pagi ini pun mereka semua masih tetap terlelap. Akhirnya gadis Yamanaka itu malah tertidur di kamar Sasuke juga bersama yang lain. Ia menggelar futonnya, lalu terlelap begitu saja. Tentunya memang tak ada yang harus dikhawatirkannya. Tak akan ada yang berani melakukan macam-macam padanya kok, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menyentuh tangannya di saat tidur.

Orang yang pertama bangun adalah Kiba. Pemuda itu beranjak dari futonnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan kamar. Mengambil selimut tebalnya, lalu melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju teras di samping yang menghadap langsung ke arah halaman villa itu. Rerumputan yang tadinya hijau pun sudah mulai tertutup oleh salju putih. Kiba mendudukan dirinya di teras itu. Menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal yang tadi dibawanya.

"Lombanya 2 hari lagi, huft.." bisiknya. Saat mulutnya terbuka, sedikit uap terlihat menandakan udara di sana memang benar dingin. Tak lama kemudian Ino pun bangun. Mendapati futon Kiba berantakan tanpa sang pemilik, Ino pun langsung berasumsi jika Kiba sudah bangun. Gadis itu pun berjalan keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Menuju ke dapur untuk membuat segelas cokelat panas untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Saat ia tiba di dapur, ia dapat melihat Kiba yang sedang terduduk di teras. Inisiatif, ia pun membuatkan dua gelas cokelat panas. Untuknya dan Kiba.

"Tumben pagi-pagi sudah bangun. Ohayou!" sapa Ino sambil menghampiri Kiba dengan membawa dua gelas cokelat panas. Kiba menoleh dan menatap gadis dengan _aquamarine_-nya yang memberikan tatapan lembut. Gadis itu pun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kiba. Memberikan segelas cokelat panas yang masih terlihat uap panas dari atas gelasnya. Kiba menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Ohayou! Thanks, tahu saja kalau aku memang sedang ingin cokelat panas," ujar Kiba. Ia pun mulai menyeruput cokelat cair itu dengan perlahan. Hembusan angin dingin mulai membuat Ino sedikit menggigil. Mengetahui itu, Kiba pun menutupi tubuh Ino dengan selimutnya. Membuat mereka saling membagi selimut sekarang. Ino memegangi selimut itu. Walau agak kaget juga, tapi ia pun tak protes.

"Bagaimana? Sudah hangat sekarang? Mendekatlah agar selimutnya semakin bisa menutupi tubuhmu!" perintah Kiba dengan lembut. Ino hanya menurut dan mendekatkan dirinya pada pemuda itu. Memegangi selimut dengan erat. Tubuhnya sudah mulai terasa hangat sekarang.

"Kita belum menciptakan sebuah lagu baru untuk kompetisi band nanti nih," ujar Ino sambil sesekali menyeruput cokelatnya. Kiba mengangguk. Pegal, Ino pun bersandar di bahu pemuda di sampingnya.

"Iya, kita harus mulai membuatnya nih. Kau mau mencoba menciptakan liriknya, vokalis?" tanya Kiba. Dipanggil 'vokalis' seperti itu membuat Ino malu entah kenapa.

"Siap! Aku akan berusaha!" jawab Ino semangat. Kiba tersenyum menatap gadis di hadapannya. Walaupun seringkali marah-marah, namun ia juga sadar kok jika Ino memanglah gadis yang manis. Apalagi jika dipandang dari dekat seperti itu. Sasuke yang juga sudah bangun, sejak tadi hanya diam sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok. Melipat tangan di depan dada. Sedangkan matanya menatap Ino dan Kiba yang sejak tadi terlihat senang.

"Ah Sasuke, kau berdiri di sana sejak tadi? Kenapa tidak bergabung bersama kami?" tanya Ino saat kebetulan ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sasuke di sana. Alih-alih menjawab, Sasuke malah membuang muka dan berjalan meninggalkan Ino yang hanya menatapnya bingung. "Apa-apaan reaksi barusan? Ia semakin aneh saja deh," Ino menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Kemarin Sasuke mendorongnya, lalu sekarang Sasuke meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Kau itu, jangan salah paham dulu soal Sasuke. Kau tahu ia memang begitu, kan?" Kiba tahu betul jika Sasuke memang menyukai Ino sejak dulu. Dan ia juga sangat tahu apa penyebab bungsu Uchiha itu bersikap seperti itu. Tentu saja penyebabnya adalah karena tindakannya pagi ini. Dan ia tak ingin memberi tahukan pada Ino, karena ia tahu Sasuke pasti punya waktu yang pas untuk memberitahu gadis itu soal perasaannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah, bagaimana soal lagunya nih?" tanya Gaara sambil memeriksa senar gitarnya. Kiba yang masih memainkan stik drumnya hanya angkat bahu lalu melirik ke arah Ino.

"Oi nona vokalis, kau serius kan soal ingin membuat liriknya?" tanya Kiba. Ino mengangguk.

"Tentu saja dong. Tapi seperti biasa, aku hanya membuat lirik. Kalianlah yang membuat instrumennya. Kau tahu kan aku tak mengerti musik seperti itu?" Ino menjawab. Lalu matanya melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sibuk memainkan bass-nya dengan asal. Karena lagu belum diputuskan, mereka hanya bisa latihan tidak jelas seperti sekarang ini.

"Ino, lagu yang terdengar bersemangat akan cocok untukmu," komentar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu seperti lagu tentang pahlawan atau kebangsaan?" Kiba terlihat bingung. Sasuke menghela napas panjang. ingin sekali ia memukul kepala Kiba dengan bass yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku! Maksudku itu lagu yang liriknya berkesan '_beat_' dan membuat yang mendengarnya ingin melompat!" jawab Sasuke. Kiba mengangguk dan mulai membayangkan soal instrument lagunya nanti. Ia pun menghampiri Ino yang sedang terduduk di depannya.

"Ino, Ino, kalau begitu coba buat lirik yang seperti 'Fight on! Fight on!' begitu, lalu nanti saat menyanyikannya kau ikut melompat sedikit dan tangan kananmu seperti memukul sesuatu. Bagaimana tuh?" saran Kiba. Ino terlihat sedikit berpikir sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

"Bagus juga tuh!" seru Ino. Ia pun mulai menuliskan sesuatu di atas bukunya. "Lalu tema lagunya tentang apa nih?" tanya Ino yang kini mulai memainkan pensilnya. Kiba kembali berpikir.

"Cinta?" tiba-tiba Gaara memberi usul. Membuat semua menoleh ke arahnya. Dibenak semuanya muncul satu pertanyaan, 'seorang Gaara yang belum pernah jatuh cinta tiba-tiba mengusulkan lagu tentang cinta?'. Gaara merasa tatapan aneh dari sahabat-sahabatnya itu. "Kalian kenapa sih?" tanyanya heran. Yang ditanya hanya bisa menggeleng dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Kiba masih tetap duduk di samping Ino. Mereka berdua berdiskusi soal lirik sejak tadi. Dan melihatnya saja membuat Sasuke gerah. Ia pun beranjak dan pergi tiba-tiba. Membuat semuanya terdiam kembali dan menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. Kiba adalah orang pertama yang sadar akan penyebab kemarahan Sasuke. Ia menatap ke arah Ino yang duduk sangat dekat dengannya. Ia pun segera berlari menyusul Sasuke yang sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"Sasuke tunggu!" panggil Kiba saat mereka telah berada di halaman. Sasuke berdiri memunggunginya. Kiba berjalan semakin mendekat. Menepuk bahu Sasuke karena pemuda itu tak kunjung menengok padanya juga. Tapi Kiba kaget sekali begitu ia menepuk bahu Sasuke, pemuda itu segera menepis bahunya lalu menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Apa kau menyukai Ino?" tanya Sasuke langsung ke intinya. Napasnya terdengar cepat. Sungguh, Kiba kaget melihat reaksi Sasuke beberapa detik lalu. Namun perlahan Kiba mulai menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan. Ia malah memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu senyuman menantang terlukis di wajahnya.

"Memangnya apa hubungannya denganmu? Apa hak-mu untuk tahu?" Kiba bertanya dengan nada menantang. Pandangan matanya dibuat sedingin mungkin. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Mulutnya terasa kelu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya. Walau hanya satu kalimat, namun itu terasa berat.

"Gaara, aku coba cek mereka dulu ya!" pamit Ino, meninggalkan Gaara sendirian. Gaara hanya mengangguk dan kembali asik memainkan beberapa kunci gitar. Ino berlari menuju halaman. Mendapati dua pemuda itu sedang berdiri di sana. Sasuke berdiri memunggunginya, sementara Kiba sepertinya hanya pura-pura tak melihatnya. Baru saja Ino hendak menyapa Sasuke, tubuhnya terasa kaku saat mendengar Sasuke berucap..

"Karena aku menyukai Ino!" ucap Sasuke lantang. Kiba menundukkan kepalanya demi menutupi senyuman yang tak bisa ia tahan. Sementara Ino berdiri mematung dengan perasaan campur aduk. Wajahnya merah seketika. Merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil, Sasuke pun menengok ke belakang. Mata _onyx_-nya membulat saat mendapati Ino ada di belakangnya dengan wajah merona.

"Ino.. tunggu dulu Ino.." Sasuke kebingungan memilih kata apa yang tepat untuk diucapkannya sekarang. Karena merasa terlalu gugup, Ino pun lantas berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan Kiba. Ia berlari semakin masuk ke dalam villa. Memasuki kamarnya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

"Kenapa kau tak mengejarnya sih? Sudah sana cepat kejar dia!" Kiba memerintahkan Sasuke untuk segera menyusul Ino. Tapi Sasuke tak juga menggerakan kakinya.

"Tapi dia kan marah padaku!" Sasuke terlihat menyesal. Kiba menepuk bahunya. Walau pintar dalam banyak hal, seorang Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah orang yang peka dalam masalah percintaan dan perasaan.

"Tidak bodoh! Dia hanya malu, cepat kejar sana!" Kiba terus memaksa Sasuke. Namun bungsu Uchiha itu tak juga mendengarkannya.

"Tidak mau, nanti ia malah tambah marah padaku!" Sasuke terus bersikeras tak mau mengejar Ino. Gemas, akhirnya Kiba pun meninggalkan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke masih tetap terdiam menyesali ucapannya.

"Kiba, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Ino tiba-tiba berlari seperti itu?" tanya Gaara saat melihat Kiba.

"Nanti kuceritakan," jawabnya singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas. Membuat Gaara semakin bingung dan mulai agak penasaran. Kiba lalu melanjutkan langkahnya hingga ke kamar Ino. Bagus, pintu itu tak terkunci. Kiba pun segera masuk begitu saja. Melihat Ino yang tertidur di atas kasur sambil menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Kiba berjalan perlahan menuju ranjangnya, lalu mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang itu.

"Ino, kau belum tidur, kan?" Kiba menepuk kepala Ino yang masih tertutup dengan selimut. Beberapa detik kemudian Ino pun menurunkan selimutnya hingga sebatas leher. Ia menatap Kiba dengan ragu-ragu. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Tenanglah," ujar Kiba. Ino mengangguk lemah.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi jantungku rasanya berdetak cepat sekali saat mendengar Sasuke bicara seperti itu," jawab Ino. Kiba tersenyum lalu mengacak-acak pelan rambut pirang Ino.

"Pikirkanlah alasannya sendiri. Tapi kalau bisa, bersikaplah seakan tak terjadi apa-apa tadi ya. Ingat, kau harus berkonsentrasi soal liriknya," jelas Kiba. Ino hanya memberi anggukan kembali sebagai jawabannya. Dan Kiba pun meninggalkan kamar Ino. Memberi waktu untuk gadis itu menenangkan hatinya yang mungkin sedang berdesir kini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yatta, liriknya selesai!" seru Ino sambil mengacungkan buku catatannya. Ekspresi senang tercetak di setiap personel band itu. Gaara pun mengambil buku Ino dan membaca rangkaian kata di sana.

"Ini bagus juga, lalu soal nadanya?" komentar Gaara sambil masih membaca tiap untai kata yang tertulis di buku itu. Ino menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hehe, kalau soal nada sih kan sudah kubilang aku tak bisa," jawab Ino. Sasuke yang sudah bertekad untuk pura-pura tak terjadi sesuatu pun menghampiri Gaara demi membaca lirik itu juga. Poker face-nya sudah siap sejak tadi.

"Begini saja kalau begitu, kau coba nyanyikan lalu aku dan Gaara akan menciptakan instrumennya," kata Sasuke. Ino mengangguk setuju.

"Yah seperti yang kau tahu, aku tak mengerti soal kunci-kunci nada seperti itu," ujar Ino yang kembali tertawa salah tingkah. Tak lama kemudian Ino pun mulai menyanyikan lagunya. Sasuke dan Gaara mendengarkan dengan seksama lalu mulai mencoret-coret sesuatu di atas buku itu.

"Yosh, lagu sudah selesai. Waktunya kita latihan sekarang!" Kiba bersiap duduk di bangkunya. Tepat dibelakang drum-nya. Siap kapanpun untuk mengadukan stik drumnya itu. Yang lain pun mengangguk dan mulai berdiri di posisi masing-masing. Ino berdiri di tengah depan. Mengecek mike-nya. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Gaara berdiri di samping kiri dan kanan Ino. Siap dengan gitar dan bass masing-masing.

"Ichi, ni, san!" Sasuke memberikan kode untuk semuanya agar memulai memainkan bagian mereka. Intro lagu mengalun dengan cepat. Terasa irama _beat _di sana.

"Yoru da! Party ga hajimeru!" Ino mulai menyanyikan baris pertamanya. Tabuhan drum Kiba membuat Ino ingin melompat-lompat mengikuti iramanya. "Kimi ga iru nara, tsuyoku daite, onegai dakara.." lalu mulai melanjutkan dengan lirik selanjutnya. Dan hari itu mereka melanjutkan latihannya dengan sangat bersemangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari di mana kompetisi itu akan diadakan pun tiba. Acaranya diadakan siang nanti, jadi pagi itu mereka masih terlihat sedikit bersantai.

"Pada akhirnya aku memang merasa ingin melompat saat menyanyikan lagu itu, tapi di satu sisi ingin menggalau juga," Ino berujar tiba-tiba saat mereka semua sedang sarapan. Duduk di meja makan dengan berbagai makanan yang mereka buat sendiri.

"Antara ingin melompat bersemangat dan menggalau kan perbedaannya jauh sekali.." Gaara _sweatdropped_. Ino pun menyendokkan makanan ke mulutnya, mengunyahnya, lalu menelannya. Barulah setelah itu ia mulai bicara lagi.

"Tapi serius deh, ada lirik yang membuatku bersemangat dan menggalau," ujarnya lagi. Tertarik dengan tempura yang tersedia di atas meja, Ino pun mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambilnya. Tepat sekali dengan Sasuke yang juga ingin mengambil tempura itu. Tangan Sasuke masih menyentuh tangan Ino tanpa ada niatan untuk melepaskannya. Sedangkan Ino hanya menatap _onyx _Sasuke. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu akhirnya Sasuke tak tahan juga.

"Ambilah, aku sudah selesai makannya," dan Sasuke pun beranjak dari bangkunya. Meletakan piring kotornya di tempat cuci piring. Berjalan menuju ruang tempat mereka biasa berlatih. Kembali memainkan bassnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Ino pun mengambil tempura itu dengan ragu.

"Dasar si Sasuke itu, harusnya kan ia tahu kalau Ino juga.. hmmpphh" Gaara tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya lantaran Kiba membekap mulutnya. Ino cukup kaget juga melihatnya. Diperhatikan seperti itu oleh Ino, Kiba hanya bisa tertawa-tawa salah tingkah.

"Ahaha.. aku dan Gaara sudah selesai. Kami duluan ya!" dan Kiba pun menarik Gaara menjauh dari meja makan.

"Pokoknya jangan mengatakan apapun soal perasaan mereka. Biarkan mereka sendiri yang menyadari dan mengungkapkannya!" Kiba mewanti-wanti Gaara saat mereka sudah jauh dari Sasuke dan Ino. Gaara hanya menatap dengan tatapan bosan lalu mengangguk pasrah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang hari pun datang. Kompetisi band itu dibuka dengan berbagai aksi dari band-band yang keren. Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, dan Ino menunggu guliran mereka di belakang panggung. Sasuke dan Gaara mengecek senar mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Kiba sibuk mengurusi drum bersama beberapa orang lainnya. Ino sendiri sedang membaca lirik lagunya baik-baik. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia sudah hafal.

"Menunggu seperti ini membuatku gugup sekali, jadi sakit perut!" Ino memegangi perutnya. Gaara menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu memberikan sebungkus permen karet pada Ino.

"Untukmu, lumayan untuk mengurangi rasa gugup," ujarnya sebelum kembali memainkan instrument untuk lagu mereka nanti. Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk menepuk bahu Ino.

"Sudah tenanglah, anggap saja kita sedang tampil di festival sekolah seperti biasa," Sasuke mencoba menenangkannya. Ino mengangguk pelan. Walau sudah berusaha untuk bersikap biasa, tapi tetap saja kalimat Sasuke waktu itu masih terngiang di telinganya.

"Sudah giliran kita tuh!" Kiba memanggil Sasuke, Gaara dan Ino. Mereka semua pun segera menuju panggung. Kiba bersiap duduk di belakang drumnya. Sasuke dan Gaara melakukan sedikit _cheksound_, dan Ino pun mengetes mike-nya.

"Inilah peserta dari band SMA Konoha!" sang MC mulai berceloteh. Ino pun memperkenalkan personel band mereka satu-persatu. Hingga tiba waktunya mereka untuk mulai. Seperti biasa, Sasuke memberikan aba-aba. Setelahnya Kiba, Sasuke, dan Gaara mulai memainkan intronya. Ino menunggu waktunya untuk mulai bernyanyi.

"Yoru da! Party ga hajimaru! Kimi ga iru nara, tsuyoku daite, onegai dakara.." Ino mulai bernyanyi seperli latihan mereka kemarin-kemarin. Intro terdengar lagi. "Ano hoshizora kira kira mitai da" ia kembali bernyanyi. Memegangi mike-nya. Bersiap melompat saat menyanyikan reff-nya. Membuat penonton ikut menggerak-gerakkan kaki atau kepala mereka.

"Odorimashou! Futari dake de! Ne~boku no ouji-sama? Listen to the music! Fight on! Fight on!" lanjutnya, menyanyikan bagian reff lagu itu. Ia merasa tak gugup lagi. Ia merasa mulai menguasai panggung dan sedikit berjalan-jalan di sekitar Sasuke dan Gaara. Menyanyi dengan bersemangat lagi. Membuat aura bahagia itu ikut memancar dari wajahnya.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu tanpa terasa. Lagu mereka kini telah selesai. Tinggal menunggu waktu pengumumannya. Beberapa band lain pun tampil setelah mereka. Kembali duduk di belakang panggung. Pengumumannya masih 2 jam lagi. Menunggu selama itu dengan hati tak tenang benar-benar tak nyaman. Ditambah lagi mereka tak melakukan apapun selain duduk diam.

"Gaara, kau mau ikut membeli minum? Aku haus nih," ajak Kiba. Merasa tak ada hal lain yang lebih baik yang akan dilakukannya, Gaara pun memilih untuk ikut dengan Kiba. Meninggalkan Ino dan Sasuke yang duduk bersebelahan berdua saja. Atmosfer berat terasa di antara mereka.

"Ino," panggil Sasuke untuk memulai pembicaraan. Ino menoleh. Sasuke menghela napas panjang. sepertinya sedang menyiapkan hatinya. "Soal yang malam itu, apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Sasuke. Ia masih menatap lantai di bawahnya. Ino tahu akan ke sini pembicaraan mereka. Gelengan kepala menjadi jawaban bisu untuk Sasuke.

"Apa menurutmu itu buruk?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Kali ini Ino tak hanya menggeleng, melainkan menjawab juga secara lisan.

"Tidak buruk. Terima kasih sudah mau menyukaiku," jawabnya pelan, bahkan seperti berbisik. Mereka kembali saling terdiam lagi. Ino menggenggam ujung bajunya. Sementara Sasuke belum menatap mata Ino juga. Kiba dan Gaara juga belum kembali. Sasuke tahu ia harus mulai bicara sesuatu, tapi ia tak tahu apa yang akan dibicarakannya. Begitu juga Ino. Jadi saja mereka sama-sama terdiam seperti sekarang ini.

"Ino, apa kau menyukai orang lain? Maksudku mungkin.. Kiba? Kalian terlihat akrab. Atau malah Gaara? Ia selalu baik padamu," Sasuke memilih untuk bertanya kembali. Ino tahu wajahnya merona saat ini. Ia mengulum bibir bawahnya.

"Aku tidak menyukai Kiba dan Gaara kok, maksudku bukan benci lho! Jadi aku menyukai mereka tapi hanya untuk sekedar sahabat. Jadi begini lho.. etto.." Ino mulai bingung dengan perkataannya sendiri. Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. Ia pun mulai menatap Ino. Tangannya terasa bergerak sendiri. Membingkai wajah gadis itu. Menatap lekat sepasang _aquamarine_ di hadapannya. Melihat pantulan dirinya di sana. Hanya dirinya seorang.

"Jadi, apa kau menyukaiku? Bukan hanya sebagai sahabat. Tatap aku, hanya aku seorang," ujar Sasuke. Membuat Ino gugup sekali. Ia tak tahu harus berucap apa. Sungguh, mulutnya kelu. Diantara begitu banyak kata, mengapa tak satupun dapat diucapkan olehnya? Tak tahu lagi, ia pun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau keluar bersamaku?" Kita semua tentu sudah mengerti apa maksud 'keluar' di sini. Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Ino untuk menerima kalimat itu. Berkali-kali ia berusaha menghindari tatapan Sasuke dengan menoleh ke arah lain. Namun berkali-kali juga Uchiha itu menahan dagu-nya untuk membuatnya kembali menatapnya. Lagi-lagi tak mampu menjawab, Ino hanya memberikan anggukan singkat.

Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya. Refleks ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah gadis di depannya. Bibir ranum itu adalah targetnya. Ino merasa dirinya melumpuh seketika. Namun belum sempat bibir itu bersentuhan, Kiba dan Gaara keburu datang.

"Woaaa maaf kami tidak akan mengganggu kok!" seru Kiba yang kemudian menutup matanya. Sasuke segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Ino. Salah tingkah sekali. Ia pun hanya terduduk sambil menatap lantai kembali. Kiba pun membuka matanya, mendapati Sasuke dan Ino sudah berjauhan lagi. Kiba dan Gaara pun mendudukkan diri mereka. "Sepertinya ada yang harus bayar pajak nih," ucap Kiba sambil pura-pura tidak tahu. Sasuke mnginjak kakinya.

"Urusai!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

2 jam pun telah berlalu. Mereka kini semakin 'doki doki' menunggu hasil pengumumannya. Saat sang MC itu mengumumkan juaranya. Mereka kaget luar biasa saat mendengar nama mereka disebut. Kiba langsung memeluk Ino saking senangnya. Namun akibat perbuatannya itu, ia mendapatkan _deathglare_ terbaik dari Sasuke.

Mereka pun naik ke atas panggung untuk menerima penghargaan mereka. Sebuah piala besar pun kini dipegang oleh Ino. Hadiah uang tunai membuat Kiba semakin senang.

Sore harinya mereka kembali ke villa itu. Bersiap untuk pulang esok hari. Ino mengacungkan piala mereka.

"Harus dirayakan nih! Ayo kita makan yang banyak! Sasuke, minta penjaga villamu untuk memasak dong!" seru Kiba yang kemudian merebahkan dirinya di sofa.

"Kita menang! Kita menang Sasuke!" Ino tersenyum lebar. Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya. Mencoba membisikkan sesuatu di telinga gadis itu.

"Dan kau tahu tidak mengapa aku dua kali lipat lebih senang? Karena aku tak hanya memenangkan kompetisi tapi juga memenangkan hatimu, my princess," bisik Sasuke dengan suara rendah yang sukses membuat Ino merasa ingin meleleh.

"Aku dengar lho! Aku dengar! Haha!" celetuk Kiba. Membuat Ino semakin merona. Ingin mempertontonkan yang lebih, Sasuke pun mencium bibir Ino di depan semuanya. Membuat Kiba bersiul-siul dan Gaara sedikit _blushing_. "Gaara, kau tidak boleh melihatnya. Kau kan masih di bawah umur!" ejek Kiba yang padahal seumuran dengan Gaara. Kesal, Gaara pun menendang Kiba.

"Berisik kau, kakek tua mesum!" balas Gaara. Membuat semuanya tertawa. Walaupun Ino masih tampak salah tingkah. Siapa yang tidak malu coba?

Persahabatan memang lebih indah daripada percintaan sekalipun. Namun akan lebih indah lagi jika kita memiliki keduanya. Sahabat, dan juga cinta. Kolaborasi untuk saling berbagi kasih sayang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

* * *

><p>Huaa gomen! Jangan mabok bacanya, ya? Ini gak kepanjangan kan? Gak kepanjangan, kan?<p>

Apa-apaan tuh lirik lagu gak nyambung di atas. Tak apalah, biar gaje yang penting saya gak ngelanggar hak cipta masalah lirik lagu. Yosh, mohon review kalian agar Author bisa semakin memperbaiki diri!

Arigatou dan mau baca sampe sini! *tebar bunga*


End file.
